Pill containers, as well as certain types of liquid containers and the like, involve snap-on and threaded closures. Snap-on and threaded closures, which may be put on and off easily on the container, are of great convenience to the user. Snap-on and threaded closures, however, enable children to open such containers easily and to be exposed to potentially harmful contents. Containers which employ snap-on and threaded closures therefore should be resistant to opening by children, especially children under age 5.
A child resistant package must satisfy specific test standards to comply with protocol specified by the U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission (“CPSC”). These standards are child resistance effectiveness (CRE) and older adult use effectiveness (‘OAUE). CRE is the percentage of children in a group that are unable to open the package within a specified time. CRE is measured by asking pairs of children in a specified age group (30% aged 42-44 months, 40% aged 45-48 months, and 30% aged 49-51 months) to open the package in a specified time period both before and after a nonverbal demonstration. Currently, the CPSC requires a CRE of 85 percent before a demonstration and 80 percent after a demonstration. OAUE is the percentage of adults in a group that is able to open and close the package. OAUE is measured by asking individual adults in a specified age group (typically 60-75 years) to open and close a package using instructions supplied with it in a specified time period. Currently, the CPSC requires an OAUE of ninety percent based on pictorial or written instructions.
Maze type packages are known in the art. These types of packages employ mazes formed of intersecting grooves. Two types of motion typically are employed to open such a package: (1) rotation and (2) linear (usually axial) motion. The sequence of steps employed typically includes alternating a rotary motion with an axial motion. Although maze type packages exist in the prior art, a need continues for maze type packages which are both child resistant and easily opened by adults, particularly elderly adults.
The invention can be more clearly understood by reference to the drawings forming a part of this disclosure wherein like characters indicate like parts throughout the several views.